Saving his sister
by Maverick500
Summary: When Annie is accused of treason Auggie, asks her brother veteran DEVGRU Operator LTCMDR Sonny Walker to help clear her. Please R&R. Ch. 15 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Covert Affairs, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of LTCMDR Sonny Walker, and Agent Alana Minnetti are mine.

**Chapter 1:**

As Annie laid unconcious in the hospital bed Agent Auggie Anderson tirelessly sat by her bed. He had just come a long exhausting meeting at Langley, trying to convince the DCS Arthur Campbell, and his wife DDPD Joan Campbell that Annie was not a traitor, but thanks to Lena Smith, her former supervisor both Arthur, and Joan thought Annie was a traitor. He sighed deeply as he dug out his highly encrypted IPhone, and called the one person that could help Annie.

LTCMDR. Sonny Walker had just stepped out of the shower, when his highly encrypted IPhone began to beep, he grabbed it, and said, " Go forWalker."

Auggie said as he stepped out into the hall, and leaned against a wall, " Hey Sonny I have a problem."

Sonny asked, " What's up?"

Auggie replied, " Annie's in some major hot water."

Sonny was instantly on high alert as he asked, " What happened?"

Auggie told him everything that had been going on. When he was done Sonny said, " I'm on my way."

And with he terminated the call. He stood there, and stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 5'11", and weighing 200#, he had a deep bronze complexion, very broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had longish wavy auburn hair, a short thick auburn beard, and cold flashing midnight blue eyes that seemed to miss nothing. He had a SEAL Trident tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, a frog skeleton on his right shoulder blade, and a blood red Celtic cross on his left shoulder. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and a stainless steel Rolex Submariner on his left wrist. He walked into his bedroom, and put on his Service dress whites, and meticulously spit shined black dress shoes. Then he grabbed a black Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster, and put it at the small of his back, the he grabbed his stainless steel .45 Wilson CQB LE 1911, checked the magazine, upon seeing it was full he slammed it home, racked a round into the chamber, and holstered it. Then he grabbed his IPhone, and secured it to the left side of his belt, grabbed his Emerson CQC7 tactical folder, and put it in his right hip pocket. Then he slid into his dark brown Navy G1 leather flight jack, slipped on his mirrored Oakley sunglasses, grabbed his cover, and sprinted to his cobalt blue 2012 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, started it up, and sped to Langley.

**Hope y'all like this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

He broke every traffic law known to man as he raced into the Langley parking lot. He jumped out of the truck, and ran into the reception area. He stopped at the receptionists desk, and said in his rough gravelly voice, " I need to see either Arthur Campbell, Joan Campbell, or Lena Smith right now."

The receptionist was taken aback as she replied, " Do you have an appointment Mr…"

Sonny snapped, " Look lady I don't have a goddamned appointment, just tell Arthur I'm here, he'll see me."

The receptionist was shocked, but unafraid of the clearly outraged Naval Officer before her. She said in a slightly edged voice, " Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm yourself, and give me your name?"

Sonny sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, and replied, " LTCMDR Sonny Walker."

The receptionist gasped, She had been friends with Annie walker from the moment the young woman started working at Langley, and now she was accused of being a traitor. She said as she picked up her telephone as she said, " Please wait just a few moments."

Sonny nodded as he leaned against her desk, much to her annoyance. Finally after about 45 minutes the receptionist said DCS Campbell will be down shortly."

Sonny nodded again as he pulled out his tin of Copenhagen, and stuck a pinch between his right upper cheek, and gum. While he waited he appraised the receptionist, and he decided she wasn't a bad looking woman, a bit chubby, but otherwise very attractive with a head of shoulder length curly red hair, and light green eyes. He vaguely remembered Annie mentioning her, but could not for the life of him remember what her name was. He looked up just in time to see Joan walking towards him. He tanked the receptionist as he went to meet Joan. He asked in a slightly irritated voice, " Thought Arthur was comin to meet me?"

Joan replied calmly trying to ease the volatile SEAL officer's explosive temper, " He sent me because he is in a meeting."

Sonny tried to get a hold of his rapidly rising temper as he asked in a tightly controlled voice, " What meeting, is it bout Annie?"

Joan's first instinct was to lie, but she knew Sonny would see right through her lies. He'd had gotten to know her very well during the many times they had worked together. She replied as she led him into an elevator, " Yea, Lena's laying it on very thick, she has evidence that says Annie was working with Simon Fisher all along, and that she helped plan, and took part in Jai's death. She even has documents that state before she joined the Agency she made numerous terrorist contacts during her travels, and that she only joined the CIA to be a spy for them."

Upon hearing this his temper exploded. He punched the side of the elevator as he thundered, " That goddamned lyin bitch, I'll kill her."

Joan just watched as Sonny vented his anger. Finally after 15 minutes Sonny reigned himself in, and said, " Call in Ben Mercer now, he'll be able to straighten all o this shit out."

Joan arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she retorted sarcastically, " And just how am I supposed to do that, it's not like I have him on speed dial."

That made Sonny grin as he said, " well Arthur does, tell him to do it."

**How will Joan react, and should Sonny attack Lena?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Joan just stared at him for several minutes, then she asked skeptically, " How do you know this?"

Sonny replied as both he, and Joan exited the elevator, " Cause I was there when Arthur recruited him to be in a new black ops unit."

Joan just stared at him as he spat a long stream of tobacco juice into a nearby trash can. She set her jaw as she led him into a nearby conference room, causing everyone inside to look up in surprise. Arthur asked as he rose to his feet, " Joan what's this about?"

Sonny replied as he stepped into the room, " It's bout clearin my sister, an seein this lyin bitch get hers."

Lena jumped to her feet, and shouted in a rage filled voice, " I am not lying, I have documentation as well as photos,, and audio , and visual recordings proving that Annie Walker is, and always was a traitor to this country."

Joan spoke up, " Maybe we should call in Ben Mercer to testify to what extent Annie's treachery goes."

Both Arthur, and Lena were shocked into speechlessness for several moments, then Lena spoke up, " He doesn't work for the Agency anymore, so we don't keep tabs on him."

Joan countered as she locked eyes with Arthur, " Arthur does."

**How will Arthur react?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Arthur leapt to his feet as he bellowed, " How the hell do you know that?"

Sonny said, " She learned it from me, ya got a problem with that?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes skyward. He knew very well the explosive nature of the young DEVGRU Operator's violent temper as he said in a modulated calm voice, " No there is no problem, I wish you hadn't done that, but it's alright, she deserved to know."

Lena however was outraged as she jumped back to her feet, and shouted, " I have a problem with it. Obviously Arthur didn't want Joan know that little tidbit of information, but you didn't care that he problay kept it to himself for reasons you'll never know. You're a traitor just like your sister, I swear I think you both should be executed for Treason."

Sonny shot her dark look as he growled in a low menacing voice, " Care to try executin me bitch?"

Lena just stared at Sonny as Joan said, " I think we should all just settle down, and have a rational conversation."

Sonny replied as he spat a stream of tobacco juice into the trashcan that he pulled up, " Alright, I can do that."

Joan visibly relaxed, and sat down as she said, " Alright Lena explain to Sonny what makes you think Annie is a traitor."

Lena glared at both Joan, and Sonny as she opened on of her many file folder, and passed him several high quality photographs as she began to speak, " As you can clearly see the first photo shows Annie meeting with Yuri Laitannin, head of SVR's assassination division, that it is who we believe she contracted for Jai's death…"

Sonny cut her off as he growled, Simon Fisher's Cuban contact executed the hit on Jai, not Laitannin."

Lena shot him a glare as she continued, The Cuban works for Laitannin, Now the second photo shows Annie meeting with Yuri's nephew Alexi Laitannin, head of the higly secretive Red Square. As to why the meeting took place, we have no idea, she avoided all of our mic's."

Sonny threw the pictures down onto the shiny Mahogany conference table as he roared, " You simple bitch why in the hell would Annie meet with Yuri Laitannin, or his nephew. That just doesn't make any goddamned sense."

Lena seethed as she said in a tight voice, " Sit down, and I'll continue."

Sonny spat another stream of tobacco juice into the trashcan as he glared at her, and thundered, " Fuck you, you simple bitch, I'm going to see my sister, and get a lawyer."

When Lena got up to stop him he shot a murderous look, and smirked as he growled, " Try it, I want ya too…cause then I'll kill ya."

And with that he stormed out the door. Arthur said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb, and forefinger, " Well that certainly could've gone better."

**Should I make this a crossover with JAG?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sonny wasted no time in getting the hospital. He ran through the halls, and up to the nurse's station, and asked, Excuse me LT. what room is Annie Walker in ?"

The young attractive LT(jg) asked, " Are you family CMDR?"

Sonny replied, " Yes LT. I'm her brother, my name is LTCMDR. Sonny Walker. Can you please direct me to her room?"

The LT. replied, " Why of course CMDR. She's in room 262 on the 3rd floor."

Sonny thanked her as he sprinted up the stairs, and into her room. As soon as he entered Auggie was on his feet. Sonny walked over, and laid a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, " It's only me buddy."

After Auggie had regained his seat Sonny asked, "What did the docs say?"

Auggie replied, " They said that one of her ventricular arteries was nicked, but they were able to patch it up, she's also in a coma, and they have no idea when she'll wake up."

Sonny cursed in Arabic as he sat on the other side of Annie's hospital bed, and ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered, " Annie ya gotta wake up ok, cause ya see, I need you, ya see you, and Danni are the only family I have left, and since Danni moved out to LA, you are the only one I got here in DC."

Auggie asked, " How did you know she moved?"

Sonny smirked as he said, " I've got my ways."

Auggie just grinned, and shook his head. Then he sobered up, as he asked in a very serious voice, " What did you learn when you went to Langley?"

Sonny leaned back in his chair, and recounted the meeting for Auggie. When he was done Auggie exclaimed, " Are you serious, they're trying to pin Jai's murder on her too?"

Sonny nodded as he replied, " Yup, it's a complete Charlie Foxtrot. And that bitch Lena is leadin the goddamn posse."

Auggie nodded as he said, " I agree, what do you think her agenda is?"

Sonny replied, " Buddy I have no idea, but I do know where I can get some help."

Auggie asked as he continued to stare at Annie's unconscious form, " Where, who?"

Sonny grinned as he said, " The Navy JAG, and Clayton Webb."

**I'm making a JAG crossover, what should the pairings be, who should be the JAG, Cresswell, or Chegwidden, and should Webb be a bumbling uptight idiot like he was when he first entered the series, or the take no prisoners operative he was when the show ended, also should I add Gunny? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Auggie stared sightlessly at him as he asked in an astonished voice, " Why would you go to the Navy Judge Advocate General for help, and more importantly, why in the hell would you ask anything of Clayton Webb, the man's an uptight elitist asshole?"

Sonny gave a slight grin at Auggie's desription of Clayton Webb. He said , " True Webb used to be like that, but he's matured into a very seasoned, and professional operative."

Auggie was shocked as he sputtered, " Since when?"

Sonny replied, Since 9/11."

Auggie looked down slightly embarrassed as he said, " I had no idea, I haven't worrked with him since I joined the Agency, I only remember him from my time in the Army. The last time I worked with him was in 99."

Sonny said as he rose to leave, " He's changed a great deal, you should give him another chance."

Auggie nodded as he left the hospital room. Once he was back in his truck he pulled out his cell, and called Clayton Webb. When the line was picked up, Sonny said, " Clay I need your help."

Clayton Webb asked, What's wrong?"

Sonny replied as he drove toward Falls Church Virgina, " Annie's bein accused of bein a traitor."

Clay asked, " By who, Arthur?"

Sony replied, " No, by Lena Smith. She's also sayin that Annie helped murder Jai Wilcox."

Clay was astonished, and stunned as he asked, " What does Kershaw have to say about it?"

Sonny replied as he turned onto the turnoff leading into Falls Church, " I have no idea, I only dealt with Arthur, Joan, and Lena."

Clay asked, " Where are you right now?"

Sonny replied, " On my way to JAG."

Clay said, " Alright, I'll meet you there, and then we'll go talk to Kershaw together."

Sonny grinned as he said before terminating the call, " Sounds like a plan, see ya there, and... Clay…thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Sonny entered JAG Ops, he walked up to S/CPO Jennifer Coates desk, and said, " Excuse me Chief, I need to see General Creswell most rickey tick."

Coates looked up, and was shocked to see the very handsome SEAL Officer in front of her. Sonny shot her a slight grin as he drawled, " Today would be nice Chief."

Coates was snapped out of her musings as she asked, " Who may I ask are you sir?"

Sonny replied, thankful that he had left his jacket in his truck, " Tell him it's the man that saved his ass in Iraq 9 years ago."

Coates nodded as she picked up the phone, and relayed the message. 15 minutes later she said, " You may go on in CMDR."

Sonny thanked her as he walked into Creswell's office. Major General Gordon Creswell looked up as Sonny entered, and hello CMDR., congratulations on the half stripe."

Sonny replied, Thank you sir."

Creswell asked, What can I do for you."

Sonny was about to answer, when Clay walked into the office. Sonny acknowledged Clay with a brisk nod as he replied to Creswell's question, " Well sir, I need to borrow CAPT. Rabb, and Mac."

Creswell asked, " Why?"

Sonny replied, " My sister is bein accused of bein a traitor to this country, and murderin a colleague, an I need two really competent attorneys on her side."

Creswell asked, " Why is she bein accused of treason, and murder?"

Sonny recounted the meeting in it's entirety to Creswell, and when he was finished the General said, " I can let you have CAPT. Rabb, but Mrs. Rabb is another matter entirely, ever since her retirement from the Corps, she works for DOD. I can give her a call, and see if she's interested."

Sonny nodded as he said, Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

Creswell waved his hand dismissively as he said, " My pleasure."

And with that he, and Clay left. As they were walking to their vehicles Clay asked, " When did Sarah leave the Marine Corps?"

Sonny replied as he climbed into his truck, " 7 years ago, when Harm was assigned to London, they admitted their feelings to each other, and in order to make it work, they flipped a coin to decide who would resign their commission, and Harm won."

Clay asked as Sonny put a pinch of dip between his right cheek, and gum, " When did they come back?"

Sonny replied as he spat a stream of brown tobacco juice onto the ground, " Bout 4 years ago, Mac was assigned to the Pentagon so Harm put in for a transfer back to headquarters JAG. Well after being assigned sea duty aboard the Seahawk, he returned to Falls Church."

Clay called over his shoulder as he climbed into his own car, " Good, see you there."

Sonny nodded as he slammed his door, and started the truck. Then they both peeled out of the parking lot, and headed to Langley.

**Sorry it took awhie to update, I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. Should Webb, Arthur, and Joan get along?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

When they arrived at Langley, and walked into the lobby they were greeted by Joan. She said as she shook his hand, " It's good to see you again Clay, how long has it been 4 years?"

Clay replied somewhat sadly, " I'd've thought you'd've remembered, it's been 4 ½ years."

Joan replied quietly, " I forgot, sorry."

Clay nodded sadly as they began walking towards the south bank of elevators. When again stopped on the 4th floor Joan led them a larger conference room, and showed them in. Clay, and Sonny both were greatly surprised at who was seated at he round conference table. Seated at the table was DCI Kershaw, DCS Arthur Campbell, SECDEF AJ Chegwidden, ASECDEF Tom Boone, and the one person Sonny hoped never to see again, NSC Clyde Daily. Chegwidden smiled at the SEAL Officer as he said kindly, " Hello again Sonny, Webb, please take a seat."

Sonny, and Clay both sat down as did Joan. Daily had just opened his mouth to speak, when the door opened, and in walked the tall strikingly beautiful Secretary of State Bobbi Latham. Daily glared at the Secretary of State as he asked in a confrontational tone, " Why is State here?"

Latham answered coolly, " We are interested because this could possibly involve relations with Russia."

Kershaw spoke up for the first time, " That's definitely a concern, but we need to get down to why this meeting was called in the first place. Agent Webb you have the floor."

Clay nodded as he said, "I requested this meeting, because a certain friend of mine is being accused of treason, and murder, and I for one do not believe a word of it, I think it was manufactured by one Lena Smith to throw the blame off herself."

Kershaw said, " That's all very interesting, but I ask you, what proof do you have?"

Clay smiled thinly as he said, " LTCMDR Walker will explain."

Kershaw nodded as Sonny opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Daily, " Why should we believe anything you say, you're just trying to protect your sister, but there's nothing you can say that will help her. Why are you even here, your just a Navy LTCMDR. that's all."

Sonny felt white hot rage explode in his chest, and struggled to contain it as he said in a very carefully controlled voice, " I am here because my sister Annie Walker is being accused of teason, and conspiring, and possibly participating in the murder of Jai Wilcox. Now I know all this to be blatantly false. She was ordered to a new unit headed by none other than Lena Smith. She assigned Annie to get close to an FSB Operative named Simon Fisher, unfortunately Annie fell in love with him, and vise versa. Anyway, on the day she was to bring Fisher in, someone, I'm guessing Lena herself possibly to cover her tracks, and kill both of them, and then frame Annie shot them both. Fisher was killed, but Annie was put in a coma, and now resides at a hospital."

He shot a death glare at Daily as he stated in a cold icy voice, " Oh and for the record Mr., Daily, I'm a DEVGRU team leader as well a highly trained Sniper."

When Daily went to protest at Sonny's tone, Chegwidden intervened, " You asked for it Clyde, you insulted him, and you're acting like you already believe in Agent Walker's guilt."

Daily glared at Chegwidden as he stated, " You're just sticking up for him because you're his Sea Daddy (Mentor) as you sailors call it, and you have a soft spot for his sister, you have a fondness for both of them since you watched them grow up."

Boone growled, " Drop it Daily."

When Daily finally stopped talking Arthur said, " Sonny I ask you again, what would you like us to do, all we have to go on is all of Lena's evidence. Sorry."

Sonny was now shaking with barely controlled rage as Chegwidden said, " That is all for now, but once I speak with the DNI I'll have him start a very thorough investigation. I promise."

Sonny nodded his thanks as Kershaw said, " In the meantime I want you, and Agent Webb to conduct a quiet investigation. You will only report to Arthur, and Joan. Oh we have one more thing for you."

**What is it? How did you like my Cabinet positions? Who should be the president, Chief of Staff, DNI and the VP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sonny asked, " What is it?"

Joan smirked as she said, " More like who is it?"

Sonny jut stared at her, she rolled her eyes as she hit the intercom button the phone, and said, " Send her in."

A female replied curtly, " Yes Ma'am."

A few minutes later the door open revealing a tall strikingly beautiful woman. She had a buxom curvy figure, an olive complexion, long shiny raven black hair that fell just past her shoulders, flashing almond shaped smoky brown eyes, and full bee stung ruby red lips. She wore tight black skinny jeans, that hugged her very curvy backside, black stiletto boots a tight dark red long sleeve t-shirt that hugged her very ample breasts, and a deeply plunging neckline that allowed a very generous amount of her luscious cleavage to be on display. Sonny embraced Alana tightly as he whispered in her ear, " " Thanks for comin darlin."

She replied as they disentangled themselves, " Of course, as I soon as I heard Annie was in trouble I told Arthur, and Joan, I wanted to help. Who do you think contacted Clay?"

Sonny was at a loss for words. Kershaw cleared his throat, and said, " You have your orders get to it."

**Thanks for all the reviews I really enjoy, and appreciate them**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

They all three replied, " Yes sir."

And with that they left."

While Sonny, and Alana were climbing into his truck Clay called, " Where you two going to start?"

Sonny replied as he checked the many missed texts, and voicemails, " We're goin to JAG, Mac just arrived, an the General wants me to explain the situation to them. What about you?"

Clay replied, " I thought I'd go check in on Annie, that is if it's alright with you?"

Sonny grinned as he said, " Of course, tell Auggie I'll be back later."

Clay nodded as he hopped in his car, and left for Bethesda. As he left Sonny started the truck, and sped of to JAG. 45 minutes later they walked into JAG Ops, and Sonny saw Harm, and Mac. He led Alana over to them as he said, " Hello sir, Mac, how ya been?"

Mac was the first to reply, " Hey Sonny, whose this?"

Sonny replied, " This is Agent Alana Marceau."

Alana shook hands with Mac as she said, " It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mac replied, " You too, and this is my husband CAPT. Harmon Rabb Jr."

Alana shook hands with Harm as well as Sonny said, " I really wanna thank two for helping Annie, I really appreciate it."

Mac said, " It's no problem, we're happy to help."

Harm said, " Let's go into the conference room to discuss the particulars, also I'd like to include CMDR. Roberts, and CAPT. Turner if you don't mind."

Sonny replied as they all headed toward the conference room, " That's fine."

**I decided a few more JAG characters into the mix, should Harm, and Sturgis get along like they did when he was first on the show, or should they act like they did at the end of the show? Also should I throw Harriet into the mix?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Once they were all seated Harm being the highest ranking officer in the room said, " Sonny, please tell us why you're sister needs our help."

Sonny said, " She was accused of being a traitor, selling secrets, and killing Jai Wilcox, tjen she was also accused of falling in love with her target, and helping him gather classified secrets, then killing him, and attempting to kill herself."

Harm had a stunned look on his face as Mac said, " We'll help."

Sonny was about to thank him, when CAPT. Sturgis Turner fixed Sonny with a harsh glare as he asked, " What proof do you have that your sisters innocent?"

Sonny felt his temper rising as he replied in a tight voice, " I don't need proof, I know my baby sister."

Sturgis said, " That's all well, and good, but we're going to need more than an older brother's love, and reassurances to take to court."

Sonny struggled to keep his rapidly rising temper in check as he replied, " Look if ya don't want the case than just walk the fuck away."

Sturgis said, " CMDR. Walker, you do not use that kind of language with a superior officer am I understood?"

Sonny replied in a tight voice, Aye, aye sir."

Mac had to suppress a grin as she noticed that Sonny had said sir like cur. Apparently Sturgis had as well as he said, " CMDR., you will treat with a modicum of respect, am I understood?"

Sonny rolled his eyes as he growled, " No it's not understood, ya bubble headed son of a bitch, I'm tryin get my baby sister cleared of murder, treason, and espionage charges, an all ya want to do is sit there, and bitch, an moan cause yer damn feelins were hurt, fuck you, ya got with a problem that, do somethin."

Sturgis was seething as he leapt to his feet feet, and roared, " You are finished CMDR., I'll see you court martialed, and put in Leavenworth."

Mac saw it coming even before it happened, Sonny exploded from his chair, and grabbed Sturgis by the throat as he thundered, " Don't ever threaten me again."

Sturgis croaked, " After I send you to Leavenworth, youy're sister will be in the cell next to you."

Harm, Mac, and Clay all knew what was going to happen next. Sonny spun Sturgis around, an got him in a very tight chokehold. Creswell entered upon hearing Sonny's bellowed words ran to the conference room, to see what was happening. He asked Harm what had transpired, and after Harm relayed the events to the General, Creswell said, " Sonny let him go, you have my word, you will face no charges for the events that transpired in this room, and I will represent your sister to the best of my abilities."

**Creswell's going to represenet Anne, will Sturgis face any kind of dicipline, and if so what kind**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The room was silent for several minutes, then Sonny spoke up, " Thank you sir, I owe ya big time."

Creswell said, " No CMDR. it is I who owe you."

Sonny thanked him as he, Alana, and Mac rose to their feet. Mac sad, " I'm going to head to Bethesda to see if I can get Agent Anderson to help me with Annie's defense."

Creswell nodded as he said, " I'll take CAPT. Rabb, and we'll accompany Sonny, and Agent Marceau to Langley."

Sonny called as Mac left the room, I want you to tell Clay to meet us at Langley."

Mac nodded as she left. Creswell glared at Turner as he growled, " We'll discuss your actions when I get back. You're dismissed CAPT."

Turner gave a crisp yes sir as he did an about face, and stiffly marched back to his office. Creswell walked over to the phone, and pressed the intercom button as he barked, " Coates, get CMDR. Roberts into the conference room now."

Coates replied, " Aye, aye sir."

Harm looked over at Sonny, and asked, " You still with DEVGRU?"

Sonny replied as he stuck a pinch of Copenhagen between his right gum, and cheek, " Yep. You glad to be back in Washington?"

Harm replied, " Yea, it's great, I missed DC. London's nice don't get me wrong, but nothing beats DC."

Sonny laughed as Bud walked in. When Bud saw Sonny he asked, " How are you Sonny?"

Sonny grinned as Bud limped up, and shook his hand. Bud asked, " What's up?"

Sonny explained what was going on, and Bud said immediately, " I'm in."

Sonny thanked him as they left for Langley.

**Next chapter, another tense meeting at Langely**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

When they got to Langley, Joan, and Clay met them. Sonny did the introductions, Joan Campbell, "Meet Major General Gordon Creswell, and CMDR. Bud Roberts and CAPT. Harmon Rabb JR."

Joan asked, "Didn't you work for us at one time CAPT. Rabb?"

Harm replied, "Yes Ma'am, back in late '03 I worked as a pilot."

Joan nodded as she said, "Right this way gentleman."

They followed her up to the big conference room. Sonny saw that thankfully Daly was present. When Chegwidden saw Bud, and Harm he stood to greet them, same went for Bobbi. When they were done, everyone took seats, and Creswell being the most senior military officer said, "Alright Agent Smith, please lay out your evidence, I'd like to see it."

Lena bristled as she yelled, "I don't have to lay shit out for you; you are not cleared to see any of the evidence."

Decker snapped, "Deputy Director Smith, these are Agent Walker's lawyers, and you will provide any cooperation they require am I understood?"

Lena gave a brisk nod, and a terse, "Yes sir."

Sonny was about to speak, when Creswell said, "Thank you Director Kershaw."

Kershaw nodded as he said, "The meeting's adjourned."

Kershaw, Arthur, Joan, and Lena rose to their feet, and left. Once they were gone Boone wrapped Harm in a bear hug as he said, "It's good to see you Hammer, how you been?"

Harm replied, "Good sir, I'm glad to back in Washington, and I know for a fact Sarah is."

Chegwidden said as Bonne released Harm, "Mac is a great asset over at DOD, I bet you miss having her at JAG General?"

Creswell replied, "Well Mr. Secretary to be honest, we really miss her around JAG."

Chegwidden grinned as Secretary of State Latham asked, " So How did you meet Harm, and Mac CMDR. Walker?"

**Next chapter we learn how they met**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Sonny spat another stream of tobacco juice into the trash can as he began to explain, " We first met, when they were assigned to go to Northern Ireland to negotiate the release, and return of a baby. Well Admiral Chegwidden, having served with my dad in Vietnam, asked if Dam Neck could loan me TAD to his command, and he sent me to watch their back covertly. It went well for the first couple of weeks, but then when I saved their asses, I was forced to introduce myself, and explain to them the reason I was there."

Harm said, "We we were furious at firs, but then when we realized he had saved our lives, we quickly saw the logic of having him around."

Bobbi grinned as she said, "Having read LTCMDR. Walker's 201 file, I can certainly see why you would like him as partner."

Harm grinned as Bobbi turned to Alana, and asked, "And how did you two meet?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Where should they have met Afghanistan, Iraq, Yemen, Libya Kosovo, or Colombia?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Sony was about to speak, when his cell began to ring. He grabbed it, and barked, "Walker."

Mac said, "Annie's taken a turn for the worse."

Jack leapt to his feet, and raced out the door as he barked, "What the hell happened?"

Mac replied as Alana, Clay, Bud, and Harm followed him, "She's flatlined twice, and the doctor says if she flatlines one more time he's not sure she can be revived."

Sonny said as he jumped in his truck, "I'm on my way."

Mac replied, "Roger that. I'll see you when you get here."

Sonny rsaid the same then he terminated the call. He stomped hard on the gas pedal, and sped to Bethesda. 45 minutes later Sonny came flying through the doors with Alana, Clay, Harm, and Bud hot on his heels. Mac met them by the elevators. Mac asked, "Where's the General?"

Sonny replied as Mac led them onto the the elevator, "He stayed at Langley, and is going over all of the evidence."

Mac asked, "What does this Lena Smith have against Annie?"

Sonny replied as he put a pinch of Coppenhagen between his gum, and cheek, "I have no idea but"

Then his voice took on an icy tone, "I intend to find out."

Mac took a few steps back, even though she knew Sonny would never hurt her the cold deadly look in his eyes scared her immensely. She said, "We'll clear of all the charges."

Clay picked up where she left off, "And make every one that had hand in this pay."

Sonny nodded as they all stepped off the elevator.


End file.
